Seperti Apa?
by Lionella Ayumi
Summary: Pertanyaan Ice saat terbangun tengah malam yang membuat Taufan ingin memakan apapun saat itu juga.


**Hai! Lionella Ayumi di sini. Kembali dengan cerita baru, mohon bantuannya.**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio**

 **Warning : Oneshoot, Typo, Berantakan dan sedikit humor garing.**

•••

 ** _Happy reading ..._**

 **.**

" _Beberapa negara di dunia memindahkan ibukotanya demi mengimbangi keadaan ekonominya. Dan banyak diantaranya memang berhasil, bahkan negaranya semakin maju. Kriteria yang harus dimiliki ..._ "

Pemuda bertopi memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada televisi di depannya saat ini. Bukan objek berita yang menjadi perhatiannya, melainkan sang pembawa berita itu sendiri.

Seorang reporter wanita yang menyampaikan berita hari ini tampak begitu memukau. Wajah cantik, pakaian formal, sebuah laptop di atas meja dan tidak lupa tatapan tegas percaya diri yang memikat mengarah lurus pada kamera. Seolah menatap langsung pemirsa di rumahnya masing-masing.

Tanpa pemuda itu sadari, seorang anak berumur tujuh tahun menghampirinya dan langsung duduk di kursi, tepat di samping kirinya.

"Kakak lihat apa?" tanya anak itu penasaran.

"..."

"Kak?"

"..."

"Kak!"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"KAKAK!"

BRUK!

"Aduh!"

Pemuda itu mendongak melihat siapa yang berani merusak momen langka yang sedang ia nikmati dengan mendorongnya kasar. Matanya melebar menemukan adik bungsunya di sana.

"Ice! Ngapain kamu dorong Kakak, hah?!" serunya marah pada anak kecil yang dipanggilnya Ice itu.

"Ice udah panggil baik-baik, Kakak Taufan nggak jawab," jawab Ice kesal. Anak kecil itu melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Hah ..."

Menghela napas. Pemuda yang dipanggil Taufan itu melirik jam dinding yang ada di ruang keluarga, jam dua belas. Masih dini hari, dan Ice tidak bisa tidur. Pasti mimpi buruk. Ia menatap adiknya teduh. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Nggak, kok. Ice Cuma tiba-tiba bangun, tapi nggak bisa bobo lagi," jawab Ice.

"Mimpi buruk?" Ice hanya menggeleng.

"Terus kenapa?" Ice kembali menggeleng.

Taufan bingung. Akhirnya Taufan mengangkat Ice ke pangkuannya. "Bobo di sini, ya. Kakak temenin," ujar Taufan, mengusap lembut kepala adiknya, lalu matanya kembali memperhatikan layar televisi.

" _Brazil merupakan salah satu negara yang memindahkan ibukotanya dan berhasil membuat perkembangan yang pesat di negaranya ..._ "

"Kak," panggil Ice kecil.

Taufan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya dari televisi kepada Ice yang ada di pangkuannya kala merasa bajunya ditarik kecil juga panggilan halusnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya lembut.

Anak kecil itu terdiam sebentar. "Kenapa ibukota harus pindah?" tanya Ice akhirnya.

"Ya ... karena ibukota yang lama udah penuh," jawab Taufan sekenanya.

"Oh ..." Ice mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Tapi Kak," lanjutnya kemudian.

"Ya?" Taufan masih menatap Ice.

"Kota punya ibu juga?" tanya anak kecil itu. Taufan hanya mengangguk.

"Punya, lah."

"Kak," panggil Ice entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"Apa lagi, Ice?" Taufan sepertinya harus menambah stok kesabarannya agar tidak membanting adiknya sendiri saking kesalnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wajah ibukota itu seperti apa?" tanya Ice polos.

" _WHAT?!_ " pekik Taufan.

Rasanya ingin sekali Taufan melempar sang adik sekarang juga. Apa-apaan pertanyaan tadi? Huh. Jika saja Ice bukan adiknya –bukan, jika saja adiknya itu sudah besar, ia tak segan untuk melakukannya. Adiknya yang baru menginjak tahun ketujuh berpetualang di dunia ini memang sudah jelas belum tahu soal ibukota, tapi ia tidak pernah terlintas di otaknya jika Ice akan menanyakan pertanyaan konyol ini.

"Ada apa ini?"

Taufan menoleh, meneguk ludahnya kasar. Halilintar berjalan mendekat dengan wajah kusut juga piyama tidurnya. Kakak pertamanya itu mengukek matanya sebelum akhirnya duduk di kursi tepat di samping Taufan. Tampaknya Halilintar masih belum menyadari kehadiran Ice di sana, di pangkuannya.

"Kak Hali ngapain?" tanya sebuah suara kecil.

Taufan menegang. Halilintar menoleh ke samping, dan matanya terbelakak saat itu juga. Tatapannya beralih pada Taufan.

"Kau mengajak Ice begadang?" tanya Halilintar dingin, tak lupa dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Ng-nggak, kok. Iya kan Ice?" Taufan menatap Ice, meminta persetujuan. Namun, tampaknya anak kecil itu tidak mengerti.

"Ice mau nonton sama Kak Taufan, Kak Hali."

Taufan merasa nyawanya di ujung tanduk sekarang, yakin sebentar lagi kakaknya itu akan mendepaknya. Ia menundukkan kepala, menutup matanya rapat-rapat, pasrah akan hukuman yang akan diterimanya.

"Sini, Ice. Tidur sama Kakak."

Taufan membuka matanya terkejut, ia kira Halilintar akan menghukumnya, ternyata tidak. Kakaknya itu melah mengambil alih menggendong Ice, membawanya menjauh dari ruang keluarga menuju kamarnya.

"Aku akan melakukannya besok. Tenang saja."

Taufan ingin berteriak saja sekarang, sebagai wasiat jika besok ia tidak akan selamat dari hukuman kakak pertamanya yang terkenal kejam itu.

•

•

•

 **Finish**

 **Udah. Gitu aja.**

 **Cuma pelampiasan kekesalan aku gara-gara pertanyaan aneh adikku.**


End file.
